nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vademon
Vademon is an Alien Digimon whose name is derived from "Invader". It is shaped like something that came from the far reaches of the cosmos, but it's rumored that it was born from the seed of a plant. It could not be imagined from its overdeveloped head and octopus-like lower body, but it carries terrifying offensive power.2Digimon AdventureEditWhen Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon fell into his pocket dimension, Vademon convinced Izzy to give up his curiosity (his heart in the Japanese version) but Pabumon helped Izzy get it back. But at the same time, DemiDevimon wanted Vademon to sell him Izzy's crest. A fight ensued and resulted with Kabuterimon Digivolving to MegaKabuterimon and beating Vademon, collapsing his pocket dimension. No Questions, PleaseDigimon FrontierEditA Vademon works as a fortuneteller at the Fortuneteller Village. A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon Some Vademon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's initial visit. Bizarre Bazaar and the Great Trailmon Race. Trailmon vs. TrailmonDigimon Data SquadEditA Vademon was seen in a glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in.Digimon Xros WarsEditMain article: Vademon (Xros Wars)Digimon WorldEditVademon's bottom half is in a UFO due to tentacle rendering difficulties. He joins the restaurant and appears randomly as opposed to the set time shifts of the rest of the staff (save for Digitamamon who also works when he pleases). Vademon is also a playable character. Vademon, like Kunemon,Numemon,Sukamon,and Nanimon, can only digivolve through special means other than an item. Once a champion reaches age 15, that champion has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon as a result of praising or scolding provided they haven't met the requirements of any other ultimate.Digimon World 2EditVademon digivolves from Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon and Raremon depending on its DP. As with Digimon World, his bottom half is encased in a UFO.Digimon World 3EditVademon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Mobius Desert. His red variant can also be found in the same place in Amaterasu Server. As with in Digimon World and Digimon World 2, Vademon's bottom half is encased in a UFO. In the PAL version of the game, the red Vademon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 24/22.Digimon Digital Card BattleEditVademon belongs to the Rare card group.Digimon World Dawn and DuskEditVademon can be obtained by DNA digivolving RedVegiemon with Nanimon (Lv36+, Machine EXP 3000+, Insect/Plant EXP 4000+). Vademon can digivolve into Ebemon.It is also one of the Digimon you get to fight to be a Silver Tamer.Digimon World ChampionshipEditMany champion-level digimon, such as Starmon or Vegiemon are capable of digivolving into Vademon, which is unfortunate because Vademon is one of the few digimon who are unable to evolve.Attacks Unidentified Flying Kiss (悪魔の投げキッス Akuma no Nage Kissu?, lit. "Demon's Blown Kiss"): Makes a complete fool out of the opponent by blowing them a kiss before hurling meteors and planets at them.Alien Ray (アブダション光線 Abduction Kousen?, lit. "Abduction Ray"): Fires a beam from the ray gun in its hand. Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains